Andromeda Mecha
Andromeda Mecha were the mecha from the Andromeda Galaxy that appeared in the 1980 anime series Space Runaway Ideon. With the exceptions of Ideon and Solo Ship all mecha were constructed and used by the Buff Clan. Ideon *'Height': 105 meters *'Weight': 5,650 tons The titular mecha was designed by Yuichi Higuchi at Studio Submarine. Ideon is portrayed as a very destructive device in terms of raw destructive power. Ideon was created by the Sixth Civilization to house their god, the Ide, only to be driven to extinction. Ideon starts out as three vehicles called the Ideo-Delta, Ideo-Nova, and Ideo-Buster. brandishing only an array of missiles and a double barreled energy cannon called the Glenn Cannon on its abdomen as well as limited melee and defensive shields, this changes gradually as the series progresses and the protagonists delve further into the Ideons' secrets. For defensive power it can erect an orange force field called the Ideon Barrier. The Ideon's overall performance increases to incredible heights of speed, durability, and power; even its most basic weapons increase their potency dramatically such as the cinematic "All Missiles" attack where all of the Ideon's now Ide-powered missiles are launched simultaneously at great speeds destroying literally fleets of ships in one attack. *'Black Hole Cannon', which as the name implies, creates a miniature black hole capable of massive destruction. This weapon is only used once in episode 18. *The Ideon Sword, a beam of pure light emitted from each of Ideon's hands. While the beam's destructive power is immense (even cleaving an entire planet in half at one point), its most peculiar quality is its length. While adjustable, the maximum length of the sword is depicted as being quite possibly infinite. It first appeared in episode 29. *The Ideon Gun (a.k.a. the Wave Leader Cannon), a massive blue cannon directly powered by the Ideon's Ide energy to produce an enormous white wave of energy (Depicted as a tornado with lightning bolts) which destroys literally anything in its path in a forty five-degree angle, including star ships and planets. This cannon's initial use leaves the crew astonished to the point of since then refraining from using it until it becomes absolutely necessary. It first premiered in episode 28. Solo Ship *'Length': 400 meters *'Weight': 49,000 tons A temple-like space ship used to worship Ide and store Ideon. Like the Ideon, the Solo Ship was constructed by the Sixth Civilization from planet Solo in the A7 System. The Solo Ship was capable of faster than light travel and was armed with laser turrets, energy based anti-aircraft cannons, and an antimatter barrier that could destroy anything within several miles of it. Buff Clan The Buff Clan are humanoids native to the planet Buff in the Gido Nebula of the Andromeda Galaxy. Throughout the series they use a variety of war vehicles and robots called Heavy Mobile Mecha. These forces are listed in order from appearance and all of them are capable of flying. *'Gataman Zan': A tan capital ship, it is the primary attack ship that hounds the Solo Ship throughout the series. *'Copela': Tan saucer-like ships used for aerial combat in atmospheres that are armed with a pair of beam cannons and a pair of machine guns. *'Dekka Bau': Purple aerial fighters armed with missile launchers in their sides, four lasers on their tops, a single warhead on their front, and a machine gun on each wing. *'Gil Bau': A purple variation of copelas armed with a pair of beam guns, electromagnetic cables with hooks, and missiles from the underside. *'Giran Dou': A gray tripod heavy mobile mecha equipped with a particle launch in its "eye" that fires green energy rings and has missile launchers for hands. *'Dogu Mack': A blue tripod heavy mobile mecha equipped with an electric whip for the right arm, a pincer claw for the left arm, a pair of laser cannons on the head, a 4-tube missile launcher in the torso, and a detachable pod. It is one of the only heavy mobile mecha not to be duplicated or mass-produced. *'Gram Zan': A white battleship armed with missiles and uses a space null drive. It only appears in episode 9. *'Dorowa Zan': A forest green capital ship that joins the Gataman Zan. It possesses a null space drive and is armed with scattering beam cannons on its underside and missiles. *'Zlow Jick': Purple star fighters with tiny remote recon planes, machines guns, and can store three attack pods on itself. These pods are armed with a 4-tube missile launcher, a pair of beam guns, can emit tracking devices, and later given electromagnetic hook cables identical to gil baus. *'Zig Mack': Brown bipedal heavy mobile mecha that resemble the Goggs from Mobile Suit Gundam armed with three particle cannons in the torso, pincer claws that when used are literally referred to as the '"Claw Attack", and later are armed with a particle launcher identical to the Giran Dou. *'Gondo Bau': Green space fighters armed with a pair of 4-tube missile launchers, a pair of beam guns on the underside, and eight electric claw-like anchors that emit electricity. *'Sades Zan': A jade green battleship armed with beam cannons that briefly joins the Gataman Zan and Dorowa Zan for only two episodes. *'Rogg Mack': Green shelled variations of the zig mack armed with missiles from their shell, can emit electricity upon ramming opponents, and can fire yellow lasers from its four "eyes". They are also much faster than other heavy mobile mecha. *'Ganga Lubu': Purple tripod heavy mobile mecha used by mercenaries armed with missiles and beam cannons in the torso and the left arm is a 5-tube missile launcher that can also launch electric cables. The beam cannons are made of Dovian Particles which deteriorate force fields. *'Gadakka': Silver aerial fighters used by mercenaries armed with underside missiles. *'Gabro Zan': A green battleship used by mercenaries armed with missiles. *'Dero Zan': A tan battleship armed with missiles. It only appears in episode 25. *'Garowa Zan': A replacement of the Gabro Zan armed with lasers. *'Galbo Jik': Gray heavy mobile mecha armed with missiles, lasers, two pairs of grapple claws, and a sonic beam called the Gel Beam that destroys brain cells. They also split into three parts. *'Barume Baram': A purple unmanned heavy mobile mecha that could split and crush opponents with a gel zone much like that of Galbo Jiks and is said to have a gel barrier. It was never duplicated or mass-produced. *'Adigo': Green bipedal walkers resembling shelled rogg macks armed with a pair of beam guns, an enhanced particle cannon, missiles from the back, and electric cables. They also proved to be extremely agile. *'Abzonol': A green heavy mobile mecha similar to the galbo jik armed with four cables that drain energy and are protected by an energy field. *'Gadomowa Zan': A green capital ship that chases the Solo Ship once it is forced to leave Earth and is armed with missiles from its underside and a pair of beam cannons on each wing. *'Killot Zan': A white supply ship armed with five beam cannons and missiles and possesses a null space drive. *'Gido Mack': Teal ship-like heavy mobile mecha armed with four grapple claws and missiles along the midsection. They also split in half. *'Bairal Jin': An extremely large fortress-like ship armed with gun turrets, missiles, and lasers all over itself. Its overall size is comparable to that of a megalopolis. *'Gita Zlow': Small green battleships armed with missiles and a double barreled energy turret on the bridge. *'Gadal Rou': White aerial fighters armed with electromagnetic hook cables and a pair of beam guns at the nose. *'Zanza Lubu': A silver variant of the Ganga Lubu that appears in Be Invoked. It is only armed with pincer claws.